Flying Without Wings
by Pancake1236
Summary: Abandoned for now. Meredith Grey. A flight attendant, air hostess, mile high club gold member...whatever. The thing She was no Mile High Club Gold Member. Will Derek help her to join the club soon?
1. Ready for take off

Ready for take off

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. We're about to take off from New York, JFK International Airport, heading to Seattle Tacoma International Airport, flight AA 3075. The journey should take approximately 6 hours and 10 minutes. We have a cloudless sky, the weather forecast in Seattle; well it's cloudy and raining, temperature at 50°F. Have a nice flight."

How would you feel if you have to hear this twice a day?

Every week?

For four months?

Don't try to imagine, it's not worth it. The sad thing is just that I have to and I have no other choice left. You see I'm a stewardess. Air hostess. Mile High Club gold member. Whatever they call us in these days.

But I'm not a Mile High Club member. I wish I were but at the moment I'm not getting any, which is annoying and stupid and shitty and…just sad.

Actually I'm just doing this job, so I can finance a better living when I'll move to Seattle. Two more months. (Honestly? I'm just doing this for Izzie and to top up my shopping budget a little bit) Actually I don't need this job. My mother could provide for everything until I die. She's the owner of the hotel chain "The Grey". She wasn't very inventive with the name. The Ellis Grey.

You have to know that I really love to shop. And not just H&M or Tally Weijl. I mean Chanel, Prada, Versace, Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blahnik…

I'm also a Shopaholic.

So you see, I'm just a stewardess, air hostess or whatever for now. Temporary. I have a job waiting for me at the hotel. In Seattle. I'm the manager of one of my mothers hotels. My mother even let me to name the hotel (it still belongs to "The Grey"). I named it ''Lavender Inn".

By the way, I'm Meredith. Meredith Grey.

And I'm on my way to Seattle. Again. Another uneventful flight.

_That's what you think_


	2. Encounter

Encounter

Encounter. You never get a second chance for your first impression, so better don't screw it. You never know if the person will affect your future, so you better be aware.

As you know I'm a stewardess, air hostess, flight attendant… I serve the flight passengers. Of course not all of them. Luckily Izzie managed that I would only have to serve the First and Business Class passengers but there rarely is somebody flying First Class from New York to Seattle these days. So, only Business Class.

The Business Class passengers are always the same. Lawyers, Doctors, Sales Managers, all these Business men. Or Women.

So we try to remember their names, which isn't as difficult as it may seem. We remember their names, serve them their beloved tomato juice, have small talk with them and make sure the next time they fly with us again. It's pretty easy. Just watch…

"Mr. Miller! Nice to have you on board again!", I exclaimed, pushing the trolley in front of me.

"Meredith! You know I always fly with you! How have you been?", he asked me.

"Great! Considering the fact we talked last week… So, the usual?", I asked him, pouring his tomato juice with green pepper in to one of those plastic cups and handing it to him.

"Thank you, Meredith!", he said

"You're welcome." I retorted and walked off, pushing the trolley to our next passenger.

So you see, it's really easy, as long as you keep them satisfied. I walked back to "The Dock" to fill up my trolley and scan trough all the passengers…

_Mr. Miller, the best lawyer on the east coast, Mr. Jackson, business tycoon, Dr. Sloane, great plastic surgeon and hot "man candy" as referred in the magazines (and I have to agree), Mrs. Müller, a Swiss banker, living in New York. And…_

Oh! Who's that? Dark, curly, messy hair, hypnotizing blue eyes, his dark red shirt clung to his muscular chest…

He's hot.

I mean really hot.

_Smokin'_

Stop dreaming, Meredith!

I've never seen him on this flight before so let's just find out. I walked toward the stranger, keeping a friendly smile on my face and greeted him.

"Hello and welcome on board. Would you like something to drink, sir?", I asked in my super friendly voice. It's well trained. I also need it in hotel management. Seriously! If you could hear it, you would be surprised just HOW friendly I sound, but still not TOO friendly. All training.

Oh come on, you little business man. Look up from your laptop already and give me your order.

I caught myself peeking at his ring finger.

No rock. Nothing. Not even a shade. Perfect.

"Do you have anything else than your "Tomato Juice"?! I'm sure I can afford better!", he spat. A bit cocky, are we?

"Of course. We have a wide assortment of soda and alcoholic drinks, Mr…?", I said, trying to get his name. That man is really grumpy.

"Double Scotch, Single Malt.", he ordered, still not looking up from his laptop.

"I'll be right back", I stated and began to turn around when he finally looked up. I swear you've never seen so beautiful, magnetizing, hypnotizing blue eyes. I felt his eyes staring at me, burning a hole.

_Like what you see?_

"Here's your drink, Mr…?", I said, trying again. He took a sip and actually smiled at me. All you need is scotch, huh?

"Thanks", he stated and asked, "I'm Dr. Shepherd and you are?"

"Meredith. So Dr. Shepherd, is this your first flight with American Airlines?", I asked, taking advantage of his mood, trying to get more out of him.

"Actually, it's going to be my first time in Seattle. I'm a doctor.", he said.

_A doctor? No way! Gosh, he really must think I'm deaf, as if I didn't hear him introduce himself_

"Oh really! What's your specialty?", I asked, more to suck-up than out of interest.

"Well, I'm a neurosurgeon…?", he asked. Asked?! Is this supposed to be a question? Haha, you think I don't know what a neurosurgeon is?! You think I'm just some dumb girl you could fool? Nice move, doctor, nice move.

"Oh, a brain surgeon!", I exclaimed and as predicted he was surprised. Jerk! "Well, I won't keep you up any longer, I'm sure your are really, really busy!", I said sarcastically, hoping he didn't hear it. I don't think so. I was trained in sarcasm by Cristina.

Encounter. So now you see how important the first impression is. Especially for women. That Dr. Shepherd thought he could fool me?

No way, doctor.


	3. Relationships

Relationships

Relationships. Maybe I should tell you about my relationships.

Family. As I mentioned, my mother is Ellis Grey. She's not that cold as everyone says. We're not the picture book family but we're on good terms. My mother left my father, Thatcher Grey for Dr. Richard Webber. Thatcher started a new family, but he and his wife Susan died in a bad car accident. Susan's an only child and her parents died when she was 14. So Ellis and Richard took care of Molly and Lexie. I grew up with them. We did slumber parties, talked about boys, gossiped, watched chick flicks, everything sisters would (or maybe should?) do. Lexie just started her internship at Seattle Grace (where Richard's is Chief of Surgery) and Molly is in her last year of law school and sending applications. Every year we meet for Thanksgiving at my parents house in Seattle for dinner.

Friends. I'm sure I mentioned Izzie and Cristina before. Well "Izzie", Isobel Stevens is a 1st year resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. Married to "Evil Spawn". She usually is very busy, being the most promising resident in OB/Gyn, but since she gave birth to a little boy named Mike, she cut down her schedule. She got the idea of this job and bribed a friend of hers to get me this job.

Cristina Yang, sarcasm in person. Single (but we all know she's doing Burke, head of cardio at Mercy West). She seems rude and cold but she is…well…Cristina. She also works at Seattle Grace and is a 1st year resident (Lexie's resident!). Very promising in cardio.

Alex Karev. We also like to call him Evil Spawn, but he's the husband of Izzie. 1st year resident at Seattle Grace, plastics. His idol? Mark Sloan.

George O'Malley. Married to Callie Torres, ortho resident and Chief resident at Seattle Grace. He's my personal assistant, we went together to school and all that stuff.

Addison Forbes Montgomery. Single. (rumors say she had something with Sloan) Head of OB/Gyn at Seattle Grace, red head, very fashionable (my shopping person), my very best friend. Phone her everyday (for gossip, fashion,…)

Friends and families are important. Well, to me.

What? Did you just say I have the picture perfect family? Well, actually…

Oh wait, sorry that wasn't you talking.

"_Derek Shepherd! Nice to see you again!"_

"_Mark Sloan. What the hell are you doing here?"_

Uh oh, someone's pissed!

"_Watching a game, having a bud. (laughs) No, I'm heading to Seattle Grace. Plastics consult. Veery important! And you?"_

"_Consult. Seattle Grace."_

"_Oh really, what a coincidence. So, what happened with you and Shelly, after I left."_

"_That is none of your fucking business after you slept with her!"_

That's not good. I mean not him. The passengers. I walked up to the two of them and started talking to Mark.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Sloan but could you please go back to your seat.", I said to him.

"Oh, hi Meredith. I'm just talking to my best friend, sugarplum.", Mark told me.

"Ex-best friend!", Derek said.

"Oh come on, Derek! You know…", Mark started again.

"Please go back to your seat, Mark. We can not have a fight on this flight. You are distracting other passengers!", I told him. He sits down to his seat. Phew.

Oh, it's time to call Addison. Thank god I can use the special phone thing attached to the seats. Looking for a vacant seat, I plop down in the seat in front of Derek. Luckily he's watching this medical drama TV-Show with his headphones, so he won't eavesdrop my conversation. I think it's called "Tyler's Anatomy", talking about an intern called Melanie Tyler.

"Hey Addison!", I said

"Meredith! You're lucky I just came out of the OR. So, any new passengers on board?", she asked.

"We have a knew one. A Dr. Derek Shepherd. I think he knows Sloan, they started a fight before. I think they were best friends.", I explained in a whisper.

"Haha, yeah. They're both coming in for a [medical medical. I bet Mark pissed him off. You know he slept with Derek's girlfriend, the night he wanted to propose to her. So, is Shepherd really that hot as everyone says?", she said.

"Ouch! No wonder they were at each other.", I said and started to whisper again, "Actually, this Shepherd is really hot. You know he looks really like Patrick Dempsey! He really is…phew…"

"Was about time you say something like that! I was starting to worry… You should really get some…if you know what I mean. How long has it been since you…?", she asked

"Addison! Since June, last year. Since I broke up with Anthony, to be exact. So what?! I'm not a Mile High Club member, what's the problem? I bet you're not!", I retorded.

"Meredith! A year?! You're a flight attendant, for god's sake! You should be a gold member, no scratch that, a platinum member, the way you look!", she yelled.

"Ok, this conversation is so over. I'll call you tomorrow, same time. Bye!", I answered.

"Think about it, Meredith!", Addison said one last time and she hung up.

Pff…Platinum member. Thank god all the passengers seemed to be addicted to this "Tyler's Anatomy". Just then I felt a tipping on my shoulder from the back.

"Excuse me, Meredith. Could I get some new headphones? They're not working and I'm missing out the whole episode.", Derek explained.

The whole episode?

From the beginning?!

_Shit!_


	4. Encounter Relationships: Derek’s POV

Encounter/ Relationships: Derek's POV

Great. Now I'm sitting on a flight to Seattle. Sleepless, sunless, always raining Seattle. The worst thing? I have to go back. Twice a week for the next two months, just because I couldn't reject this offer from Richard. Why don't I just stay there for two months, instead of flying across the country countless times? Shelly. She makes me stay at home so I spend "more time with her". After she slept with Mark Sloane, my former best friend I gave us another shot. I'm not sure why. I'm not even sure if I love her.

"Hello and welcome on board. Would you like something to drink, sir?", I heard a soft, light and musical sound asking me.

"Do you have anything else than your "Tomato Juice"?! I'm sure I can afford better!", I spat. Ok, I have to admit it was a bit harsh. It's not her fault I have to fly to Seattle.

"Of course. We have a wide assortment of soda and alcoholic drinks, Mr…?", the voice replied. I still didn't look up. Alcohol, that sounds good.

"Double Scotch, Single Malt.", I ordered. Don't be that rude, Derek. She's just being nice!

"I'll be right back", she stated and began to walk back. That's when I looked up to face her. Bad decision. I instantly felt a bold band between us, I don't know how. Was it her green, captivating eyes? Her soft lips that I wanted to kiss? Her slim figure I wanted to hug? Or just everything? I kept on looking, no staring, at her till she got back with my drink.

"Here's your drink, Mr…?", she said. I noticed her question, trying to get to know my name. She seemed to know the names of all the other passengers.

"Thanks, I'm Dr. Shepherd", I said and asked, "And you are?"

"Meredith. So Dr. Shepherd, is this your first flight with American Airlines?", she asked, not sure what she was trying to do.

"Actually, it's going to be my first time in Seattle. I'm a doctor.", I said. Don't know I repeated that I'm a doctor. She most definitely isn't deaf. I bet she got a wrong impression of me now. Ah well, never mind.

"Oh really! What's your specialty?", she asked. Oh, that girl knows there are specialties. Well, does she know what…

"Well, I'm a neurosurgeon…?", I asked. Yes, asked. See if she knows what that is.

"Oh, a brain surgeon!", she exclaimed. Shit, she's good informed. Naa, I bet she all got it from this new show, "Tyler's Anatomy".

"Well, I won't keep you up any longer, I'm sure your are really, really busy!", she stated. I could swear I heard the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Derek Shepherd! Nice to see you again!", I heard a familiar voice. You have got to be kidding me. There are countless planes flying to Seattle but I have to get on the same flight with him.

"Mark Sloan. What the hell are you doing here?", I stated, not wanting to talk to him. This Meredith was watching your little conflict.

"Watching a game, having a bud. (laughs) No, I'm heading to Seattle Grace. Plastics consult. Veery important! And you?", he replied. Oh, you think you're so funny? Wait consult? Seattle Grace?! Today's my freaking day!

"Consult. Seattle Grace.", I said grumpily.

"Oh really, what a coincidence. So, what happened with you and Shelly, after I left.", he asked. He got the nerves to ask me something like that?!

"That is none of your fucking business after you slept with her!", I almost yelled. I didn't care who heard it. I saw other passengers turning their head to our direction.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Sloan but could you please go back to your seat.", Meredith said to him. Ha! Go back to your seat, Markie.

"Oh, hi Meredith. I'm just talking to my best friend, sugarplum.", Mark told her. Marks nature. Hit on everything that's halfway pretty and…well, feminine.

"Ex-best friend!", I explained. No way is he still my best friend.

"Oh come on, Derek! You know…", Mark started again.

"Please go back to your seat, Mark. We can not have a fight on this flight. You are distracting other passengers!", she told him. He sits down to his seat. Great job, hottie.

I continued to work on my laptop when this screen appeared in front of me. I'm wondering what they're showing so I put on the headphones I got. Shit, it's not working. I can't hear a thing the show is talking about. That's when this Meredith Hottie sat in front of my seat.

"Hey Addison!", she said. Her friend, I guess.

"Meredith! You're lucky I just came out of the OR. So, any new passengers on board?", the voice from her cell phone said. Luckily everybody else was staring at the screen, watching "Tyler's Anatomy". Oh this is going to be much better than the show. Listening to girls gossiping. Hmmm… I wonder if she will mention me as one of her new passengers…

"We have a knew one. A Dr. Derek Shepherd. I think he knows Sloan, they started a fight before. I think they were best friends.", she told her in a whisper. Yes!

"Haha, yeah. They're both coming in for a [medical medical. I bet Mark pissed him off. You know he slept with Derek's girlfriend, the night he wanted to propose to her. So, is Shepherd really that hot as everyone says?", the voice said. Wait, she's calling Addison Forbes-Montgomery?! And how does she know about me and Mark and Shelly?

"Ouch! No wonder they were at each other.", she said and started to whisper again, "Actually, this Shepherd is really hot. You know he looks really like Patrick Dempsey! He really is…phew…". Now that's what I wanted to hear. You don't know just how good it does to your ego, hearing something like that. You're hot too, Meredith. Actually I would love to rip of your clothes and have my way with you…

"Was about time you say something like that! I was starting to worry… You should really get some…if you know what I mean. How long has it been since you…?", the voice asked

"Addison! Since June, last year. Since I broke up with Anthony, to be exact. So what?! I'm not a Mile High Club member, what's the problem? I bet you're not!", she retorted. Poor girl, another reason to do her.

"Meredith! A year?! You're a flight attendant, for god's sake! You should be a gold member, no scratch that, a platinum member, the way you look!", the voice yelled. She's right, you should listen to your friend, Meredith. And I could help you in being a member…

"Ok, this conversation is so over. I'll call you tomorrow, same time. Bye!", she answered. Hihi…

"Think about it, Meredith!", the voice said one last time and she hung up.

Hehe. Now it's my turn. I tipped lightly on her shoulder and she turned around surprised.

"Excuse me, Meredith. Could I get some new headphones? They're not working and I'm missing out the whole episode.", I explained and I could see her smiling face turn into a frown and then into shock. Damn right, Hottie. I heard the whole conversation…


	5. Humiliation

Humiliation

Why do we get embarrassed? Why do our cheeks blush when we get embarrassed? How can one single person make you feel embarrassed that much that you can't look him straight into the eyes?

Now these are questions I'd love know how to answer. Great so he listened to my whole conversation with Addison.

By the way…you should know that these things actually happen to me quite often. I should really be more careful with my personal things and make a fool of myself, so…yeah…

So he knows I think he's hot. Now he thinks I want him, which is so not true. Seriously! I don't want him. He's just…well…hot. No other explanation. Sooo…what should I do?

"Meredith?", the musical voice asked and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry…I was just thinking and…sorry…ehm…who do…I mean…what did you want?", I replied struggling to keep my voice as normal as it can be. I don't think it's working. He knows he makes me nervous…

"I was wondering if you could get me some new headphones because these aren't working.", he said.

"_And I'd like to do you"_

What was that? Did I hear right? I know he mumbled and probably he didn't want he to hear it. Haha! Gotcha, doctor!

"Sure, I'll be right back", I replied smiling and took his headphones he held in his hand and walked off.

Ugh. Still three more hours left till we arrive in god old rainy Seattle. I wonder how my hotel is doing… Oh! That reminds me to check on my e-mails. Thank god I have this cable with me and I can go online. I just need to find the right plugs in the seats. Every time I forget which lugs are the right ones I used the last time. This time I took a seat in the very front so this doctor won't be able to read my mails…ok, the plugs… Hmmm… a well, I'll just try them out.

Plug 1#: Nope

Plug 2#: Almost…

Plug 3#: Yes!

Plug 4#: Yes?

There are two plugs. Hmmm…ah well, I'll just grab another cable and plug it in too, in that case it will work for sure…I open my pink laptop and log in. Immediately someone sends me an invitation to a conversation…

"**McTopSurgeon (Online)– Hahaha I had a heart surgery!!!" has send you, FlyingWithoutWings (Busy)– I'm not a MHC member!!! (meredith. an invitation. Accept?**

Oh, that's Cristina.

_Your status__ is currently set on "Busy". __Click here__ to change your status._

McTopSurgeon: hey!

FlyingWithoutWings: hi cris

McTopSurgeon: how r ya?

FlyingWithoutWings: same old…except this doctor…whats his face?

McTopSurgeon: Dr. Derek Shepherd?

FlyingWithoutWings: yeah, he's hot. btw how did you know? Addie told you?!

McTopSurgeon: you should do him, u know? It's ok

FlyingWithoutWings: come on, i will not do him!

McTopSurgeon: i heard he's good

FlyingWithoutWings: cristina!

McTopSurgeon: he's handsome, you know man candy… addie agreed.

FlyingWithoutWings: CRISTINA YANG!

McTopSurgeon: although addie prefers this plastic surgeon

FlyingWithoutWings: WTF?!

McTopSurgeon: yeah what's his name? I think it was marko slow… or mike slooney?

FlyingWithoutWings: WTFH?! … X-TINA

McTopSurgeon: okay, NO! NEVER EVER CALL ME X-TINA!

FlyingWithoutWings: then stop talking about this doc!

McTopSurgeon: you know we should Mc-name him

FlyingWithoutWings: just because u have this obsession?! Besides ur the only one with a McName

McTopSurgeon: not true. We McNamed anthony and this boobs surgeon

FlyingWithoutWings: seriously?! U mean plastic surgeon Mark Sloan? What r their mcnames?

McTopSurgeon: anthony McTasty

FlyingWithoutWings: oh wow, really, that fits. more like McAss

McTopSurgeon: and McSteamy

McTopSurgeon: w8, lets add addie

"**RedHeadedWitch (Online)– I Hate Gossip Nurses!" has been added to this conversation.**

FlyingWithoutWings: ADDISON I'M GONNA KILL U!

McTopSurgeon: we nee ur advice. I wanna Mc-name neurosurgeon

RedHeadedWitch: Y?

FlyingWithoutWings: this shepherd listened to our conversation!!!

RedHeadedWitch: ROFLMAO! LMFAO!!!

FlyingWithoutWings: ADDIE!

RedHeadedWitch: LOL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

McTopSurgeon: STFU! We need mcnames!

RedHeadedWitch: … what about McJuicy?

FlyingWithoutWings: YUCK!

McTopSurgeon: puke

RedHeadedWitch: McDreamy?

McTopSurgeon: is he?

RedHeadedWitch: from the pics? yeah, he is

FlyingWithoutWings: McDreamy is ok

RedHeadedWitch: w8 one sec…have an idea…heheheee

FlyingWithoutWings: WTF does this mean?!

"**McSteamy (Busy)– I'm Too Sexy For My Scrubs" (mark. has been added to this conversation.**

[COLORorangeMcSteamy: hey guys[/COLOR

[COLORpurpleFlyingWithoutWings: mark sloane?![/COLOR

[COLORorangeMcSteamy: hahahahahahahaha LMAO w8 one sec[/COLOR

[COLORpurpleFlyingWithoutWings: WTH is going on?![/COLOR

[COLORorangeMcSteamy: w8[/COLOR

"**McDreamy (Busy)– I Like My New McName" (derek. has been added to this conversation.**

FlyingWithoutWings: WTF?!?!?!?!?!

McSteamy: let me explain

McDreamy: hi meredith

McSteamy: u know ur laptop

McDreamy: has a cute color btw

McSteamy: has 2 plugs

McDreamy: just as the seats

McSteamy: the one plug in the seat with ur laptop

McDreamy: sends data's

McSteamy: now ur laptop works like a projector to who was working with laptop at the same moment

McDreamy: unfortunately for you we read ur whole interesting conversation

WHAT?!?! IS HE FREAKING KIDDING ME?! I quickly turn my head around into their directions.

They were both grinning like boys in the candy shops. DAMN! I continue to look over the other passengers. Thank god they were watching some movie…

This is so humiliating. Why does this has to happen today?!

McTopSurgeon: ROFLMFAO!!!

RedHeadedWitch: OMG this is hilarious

McSteamy: LOL! w8 what does ROFLMFAO mean?

McDreamy: it means Rolling On the Floor Laughing My Fucking Ass Off!

RedHeadedWitch: hey meredith, so r u gonna do him now? I mean he knows

McSteamy: yeah yeah r u gonna do him? Don't worry he thinx ur hot too

McDreamy: shut up mark

McTopSurgeon: 50 bucks says she'll do him in the next 30 minutes

McSteamy: 100$ says he'll do her in the coming 20 minutes

RedHeadedWitch: 150$ says they'll do each other in 15 minutes

McTopSurgeon: 200$ says in the next 10 minutes and they'll do it a 2nd time after a 15 minutes break

McSteamy: Deal! Ur so going down!

RedHeadedWitch: DEAL!

McDreamy: u guys r just…eeew

McSteamy: hahahaha he said eeew! That's so girly!

RedHeadedWitch: Meredith? U still here?!

McTopSurgeon: MER?!

McSteamy: McHottie?!

McDreamy: i bet she's offline. Now u screwed my chances! THX!

"**FlyingWithoutWings (Busy)– I HATE THE DAMN PLUGS!" (meredith. has left this conversation.**

"_FlyingWithoutWings (Offline)– I HATE THE DAMN PLUGS!" (meredith. has logged off. __Click here__ to contact him/her._

McSteamy: HAHA u screwed it urself![/COLOR

RedHeadedWitch: poor mer. Gotta go, have surgery

"**RedHeadedWitch (Busy)– I Hate Gossip Nurses" has left this conversation.**

"_RedHeadedWitch (Offline)– I Hate Gossip Nurses" has logged off. __Click here__ to contact him/her._

McTopSurgeon: gotta go bb[/COLOR

"**McTopSurgeon (Online)– I Have Heart Surgery!!!" has left this conversation.**

"_McTopSurgeon (Offline)– I Have Heart Surgery!!!" h__as logged off. __Click here__ to contact him/her._

McSteamy: just u and me left buddy

"_McDreamy (Offline)– I Like My New McName" (derek. has logged off. __Click here__ to contact him/her._

I hate being humiliated. It really sucks. The main problem? I have to spend another 2 ½ hours with "McSteamy" and "McDreamy". And I have to be polite.

Right now at this moment? I hate my job.

And these plugs. God I hate them.


	6. Strictly Physical

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! Thing is that I'm currently re-working a few chapters cause it seems to be quite boring...so it takes a while. Anyway, the next chapter is up! Enjoy and please review!!**

**Alex**

Strictly Physical

Ugh. I officially hate my day now. Can it get even worse? Ok, I better not say that… But, seriously! How many more times do I have to get embarrassed today? It's not like I've never been humiliated but like today?! That was just…argh! Why I hate my day?

First of all there is this really hot doc I really want to screw!

Secondly, this stupid "Dr. Shepherd" eavesdropped my private conversation with Addie!

Thirdly, I really want to screw "McDreamy"!

Fourthly, stupid me had to plug in my laptop, so "McSteamy" and "McDreamy" read the whole conversation!

Fifthly, I really need sex! It's been a year! I don't even know how I held out that long!

I walked up and down the aisle, checking on our passengers once again when someone violently pulled me into one of those tiny washrooms. I was about to run around and yell at the person when this doctors lips cut me off with a hard kiss. Taken back by surprise and didn't respond immediately. He parted my lips with his tongue and I obeyed. Our tongues meshed in a wild frenzy until he pulled apart.

"What are you doing?", I asked still breathless from our hot kiss. He was hiking his hands up my uniform skirt and started to pull down my panties. I stopped him there

"We're going to let Yang win the bet. She's two minutes left.", he replied matter-of-factly, attacking my neck with his lips while his hands still rested on my panties.

"But why?"

"Because you baby, have waited long enough."

"But…", I started again, only to be silenced by him with a kiss.

"No buts. It's Strictly Physical."

"No emotions?"

"No emotions"

"Ok. Strictly Physical it is.", I replied and he pulled down my panties. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter…

He pushed up against the small door, trying not to make too much noise. We only took off the required pieces of clothing, not wanting to waste time. He opened my blouse, immediately his mouth found its way to my breast. He licked on my nipples, sucked on them, then wandering to my other twin, repeating the pleasure he was giving me. Then, in no time he managed to get out of his pants thrust into me with one quick motion. We both let out a satisfied moan. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began to pound relentlessly, with each thrust slamming me into the door. I tried my hardest to control my moans and screams. I do like my job and don't want to get rid of it now. God, was he good. His long, thick member inside of me. The feeling was indescribable. This was so worth waiting for one year. Short gasps escape my mouth when I felt the familiar tightening, begging him to go harder, faster, deeper. Our lips never parted. I dug my nails deeper into his back through the material of his shirt and bit down on my lips, not letting a scream out of my mouth, as we both reached our climax. I felt myself shuddering of pleasure as he groaned and released himself into me. I gave in mere moments after he came. We both remained silent, his strong arms holding me in place and letting our breath to normalize.

"God, you're amazing!", he finally spoke.

"Thank you. That's just what I needed, doc."

"What we needed. By the way, it's Derek."

After a few minutes he pulled out of me and lowered me back to the ground. He zipped up his pants and I began to look for my panties but I couldn't find them. I looked up and saw him holding my panties in the air like a medal, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey! Give 'em back!", I said, reaching for my panties.

"Nope, I'm going to keep them as a memory of me joining the Mile High Club.", he answered smartly and kissed me again. In this moment I couldn't help how I was feeling.

I can't fall for him, right?

I mean, it's not possible to fall for someone you met 3½ hours ago, right?

Besides, he said "Strictly Physical". No emotions.

My thoughts were interrupted when he, Derek, pressed his lips once again to mine. God, it felt so good. I could just melt away from his touch. He finally pulled away and asked me the one question I wanted to hear.

"You wanna do it again? Let's say, a 15 minutes break?"


	7. Calculus

Calculus

Calculus

"You're…"

"…the best I've ever had. Seriously.", Derek said.

I have to admit I was a bit taken aback by his honesty and forwardness. Fact is: we did it again. After a 15 minutes break of course. Cristina won the bet. Well, not really. She said we would do it twice in about 20 minutes, right? Fact?

We did it four times.

You'd think it's impossible, right?

_It's not!_

"Can I please have my panties back?", I tried again without any hope.

"Nope, I told you I'm gonna keep 'em.", he retorted.

"But they happen to be my favorites!", I explained

"I happen to like them too.", he replied grinning. That man is unbelievably…tempting.

"Oh! So you've always had a thing for women's panties with cherry patterns?", I asked.

"I love cherries. Especially with whip cream…". God, that smile.

"Get out!"

"What?", he asked, totally confused.

"Get out! We have to go back or they're going to suspect something!", I exclaimed.

"Why don't we let them?", his lips kissing down my neck again. Why is it so hard to resist him?

"Because…I don't need 4 pairs of eyes darting me down with their "Laser Eyes" for the rest of the flight…AND the next few months!"

"So you have 12 pupils staring you down with their "Laser Eyes". What's the matter?"

"Eight"

"Huh?"

"4 pairs of eyes 8 pupils! Math's not your favorite subject, huh?", I teased him.

"Wanna sit with me and chat a little bit?" Then he went out.

Calculus. The differential and infinitesimal calculus. The mathematical analysis of numbers. Numbers of money. Numbers of weights, values, pencils, cars, eggs… everything they made us use.

Oh the numbers… makes me remember the time I was in school…

_We all sat in calculus. We loved this subject, the teacher was awesome, asking some crazy stuff he wasn't supposed to…_

"_Which is the most erotic number you know?", he asked this time. We all started to giggle and blush when a boy named Sam held up his hand._

"_Sam?"_

"_21'539", he said._

"_Why do you think this is an erotic number?", the teacher asked. We all turned silent, waiting for his answer._

"_Easy! When TWO become ONE and don't be careful, they'll realise after FIVE weeks the latest, that they'll be THREE in NINE months!"_

The teacher asked us all kind of stuff. He mostly used food for examples. Chocolate was his favourite. We would always calculate how many grams of chocolate would be left if each student would take 2 pieces. We also used carrots, bread, cheese, ham,… we loved Fridays. On Fridays he would always bring ice cream.

Oh, I think I should make an appearance.

So I made my way out, checking myself one last time in the mirror. No signs of post-orgasmic bliss. Perfect.

I went down the aisle walking toward Derek, who sat in the seat in front of Mark. Mark was grinning at me. Not the usual grin. The "I-know-you-did-him"-grin. Great. So I sat down next to Derek, like I did it all the time. It's not prohibited to sit next to a passenger, as long as the passenger doesn't mind.

"So, Dr. Shepherd. You're a neurosurgeon."

"Meredith, you know you can call me Derek."

"Just go with it!", I hissed.

"Yes, I'm a neurosurgeon. I'm going to do a consult at Seattle Grace Hospital. Just like Mark…"

And that's how it went on and on. He told me a bit about himself and I told him about me. Well, no major information's. Ok, I did tell him that my mom is Ellis Grey.

"Ellis Grey?! Wow, you don't act like a…"

"Typical hotel heiress? Sitting on my mommy's money? A second Paris and Nicky Hilton? No, I don't. I went to school. I studied Hotel Management. In fact I'm going to take over a hotel of my mom."

He grinned. I can tell from his look that he was surprised but not in a bad way. I don't know how but there was something that made me open up to him. But I didn't allow myself to fall for him. It wasn't possible! He may not have a ring on his finger but he may have a girlfriend. But I didn't think so. From the little I knew from him, I could tell he's not that kind of guy. To bad it's strictly physical.

"6.17 P.M.! We'll be landing soon.", I said.

"Yeah, 42 minutes left.", he replied. And something in his voice made me smile because I could swear there was disappointment in his tone.

"God, calculus really isn't your specialty! We're going to land in 53 minutes! How come you are a brain surgeon?!"

"Hey! I'm good at calculus!"

"Oh really?! Give me an example!", I challenged him.

"Ok! Unhappy – Un Happy!"

"Oh please! That's nothing!"

"What about: To Be Crazy soliloquies – (Cell phone + headset)"

"That makes no sense!"

"Give me a better one! If you think you're miss Calculus Star!", he grinned. I could tell he liked it. That's when I clicked. I leaned to his ear, whispering…

"How about we practise a little calculus in the toilet? You could add me, subtract our clothes, divide our legs and multiply us…"

And then I stood up slowly, looking into his now darkened eyes and walked to the toilets. And that reminded me…

We never calculated with orgasms.


	8. Freedom

Freedom

Freedom

Everybody needs a little freedom. Some space to clear our minds. Sometimes freedom can be good. Sometimes not. Sometimes freedom is limited and we need to schedule it.

Fifteen minutes left till we land. Nine hundred seconds left till Derek will step out of this plane and we'll never see each other again. I don't why it bothers me that much. Okay, I know. I like him. Yes, I _like _like him. I like him a lot more than I should. And I just can't help to feel something although he said it's just strictly physical. Seriously, I hate this word now. I just feel this connection and I'm not meaning it physically (I'm surprised we didn't cause any turbulences). There's something more. There's something emotional.

The thing? I don't want him to leave. I wish he would ask me for my number and I would happily agree to call him and meet him in Seattle in his hotel room. I wouldn't care if it's strictly physical. I'm convinced that if we spend more time together I'll get him. I don't usually feel these gooey, emotional involved, cheesy, "happily ever after" things. I never did with Anthony (but that's a chapter I'm not ready to tell you about just yet). But I do with Derek. And I've known him for what? Six hours? It's just crazy. I can't help for what I feel for Derek. And it scares the shit out of me.

Oh, my cell's ringing. _So if you wanna come to my hotel, all you gotta do is holler at me_. Hmm… "Hotel", by Cassidy & R. Kelly. That's gotta be George.

"Hey George!"

"Meredith! Good, look there seem to be some problems with the hotel…"

Did I tell you that the hotel is brand-new and still in builds? Ah well, now you know. It's also a reason more to work here.

"What do you mean, problems?! They'll finish it on time, right?!". Great, just what I need.

"See, that's the thing…"

"George, I'm not staying at "American Airlines" for forever! I have a 6 months contract. This is already my second job! What am I going to do after this? There's no way I'm going to go back to that bakery!!"

"Then you'll do nothing! It's not another 6 months. Only about one month. Four weeks. 28 days! You'll survive! You can just hang out at the hospital."

"Hang out at the hospital. And what when they get some car pile-up? "

"Come on, Mer! You know you can always model…"

"Don't start! I know my options. It just really sucks! I can finally take over my first own hotel and there is always a delay."

"I know, Mer. I'm excited too. We'll just have to wait."

"Well, thanks George. I'll see you."

"Bye!"

Now that just really sucks. Now I have to look for a new job. Not that I have to. I just can't sit around and do nothing! It would be some major disaster if I'd get a call and they'll tell me they don't need me for the next flight. I always need distraction.

"Meredith?", Anna said. She's like the "Chief of Flight Attendant".

"Yes, Anna?"

"We won't need you for the next two flights. You can stay in Seattle and figure out things with your hotel."

WHAT?! She's got to be kidding me! Today's so not my day.

"Are you sure? I mean it's weekend and we get a lot of passengers then and…", I tried to talk her out.

"We'll be fine. I just checked the passenger list. There won't be that many.", she replied and left. There was no point in arguing. Fabulous! Where am I going to stay?! The hotel isn't finished yet!

I sit back down next to Derek who was once again checking his laptop.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're going to arrive in Seattle Tacoma International Airport in less than 10 minutes. Please go back to your seat and fasten your seat belt. We also want to remind you to turn off your cell phones or laptops now. We hope you enjoyed your flight and you'll join our crew again. Enjoy your stay in Seattle."

"Why are you so upset?", Derek asked me. I didn't even notice that he was looking at me.

"I'm not upset!", I replied. I'm not. I'm just pissed.

"Yes, you are. I can see it in your eyes. You look like you want to jump out of this plane right now and I wouldn't want that. So, what is bothering you?", he explained. Serious? He's paying attention! That feels so good after Anthony.

"George my personal assistant called me, said the hotel is still in builds and will be delayed. Then Anna tells me I have the weekend off! Now I have to stay in Seattle till Monday!"

"Don't get me wrong, but what's so bad at having a free weekend?"

"I have nothing to do! It's boring! My friends are surgeons, having some awesome surgery while I sit in the cafeteria and eat their yucky pudding!"

"So you're pissed because you get the weekend off and have no distractions?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you stay with me? You could stay at my hotel and we could…I don't know …chat? I'm sure it's good to know somebody in Seattle if I'm going to be there so often. And you wouldn't be bored."

Oh my god! Yes! Freaking who-hooo!

"Hm…sure, that'd be okay. I suppose. Only if you're okay with that.", I said, trying to be cool.

"Really?! Of course you can! I won't mind at all.". He looked really excited. And happy. But I bet he just needs someone to warm his bed…

"You know we don't need to always…you know… we could talk and…I don't know…maybe…gooutsometime?" Yes! _Yes! _ YES! I love this day!

"Sure! I'd love to!", I said and I could see relief wash over his face.

So you see this time freedom definitely worked out for me. I know it's limited but it's better than nothing.

Thanks to the hotel delay and the less passengers I profited from it.

A date with McDreamy.


	9. Newlyweds

Newlyweds

Newlyweds

I was ecstatic. To say I was happy was an understatement. I couldn't wait to finally arrive in Seattle and go to his hotel room. With him. A whole weekend with McDreamy. How much better can it get? I was in pure euphoria.

But what was I going to wear? All my clothes were at Cristina's because I was "staying" at her place. I only have a few outfits in my little suitcase. Shit, what am I going to wear?! I don't have any PJ's! I only have some old t-shirts, maybe a nice top and jeans and underwear. Noooooo!

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we are arriving in Seattle. Please go back to your sea__t and fasten your seatbelt."_

No! No no no! What am I going to wear? He's going to think I'm such a huge slob or something like that! And Anthony is still in Seattle! Crap, what am I going to do?! That…that…shit! I don't wanna land!

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You look kinda stressed.", Derek asked, confused at my behaviour.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm ok. Just really excited.", I replied and put on a huge smile on my face. He leaned into me gave me a soft kiss and went back to his magazine. Just a short kiss but it felt like we've done it for years. Wheeee!

We landed. All our Mile High Club activities left in the plane. We were now sitting in a cab he hailed, heading to "The Archfield". They say it's Seattle's best hotel. Hehe, next year it's going to be "Lavender Inn". Positive.

"Checking in. Reservations under Dr. Shepherd.", Derek said to the tall, leggy, blonde receptionist. Her cheeks flushed. Oooh…

"Hihi, sure Dr. Shepherd. Please sign here.", she replied. _Hihi!_ God, she's gotta need some lessons.

"Here you go! Oh, do you think you could bring add another bed? I'm not sure how big the room is.", he asked. Nooo! Same bed is totally fine, Derek!

"I'm very sorry, Dr. Shepherd. But we're fully booked and there are no additional beds left.", she retorted.

"That's fine. We'll manage.", he said and winked at me. That man is just HOT!

"Ok. Call me if you need anything!". I couldn't help but hear a double meaning in her voice. No way, bitch! If he needs anything, I'll be his "Little Helper"!

We walked towards the elevator and stood there, waiting.

I hope the elevator is free.

_Ding!_

Free. Yes!

I can tell he was thinking about the same thing because as soon as the doors opened our lips crashed together and he pushed me to the back of the elevator. I can also tell that he was thankful that I was still wearing my uniform with the skirt because his hands were now hiking up my thighs again.

I instantly felt myself getting wet again and I already felt his hard member through the material of his pants, screaming at my entrance. Just when his fingertips met my wet core, the elevator ringed and the doors flew open.

Shit!

We managed right in time to pull away and an elderly couple stepped in. I could still see his huge bulge in his pants. I began to laugh and the couple turned around, curious. I couldn't stop. The whole situation. I don't know what was so funny about that. It just wouldn't stop.

Then Derek silenced me with a kiss.

It was a kiss full of passion and desire, our tongues dancing an own erotic dance. Both moaning in to the others mouth. Thank god we arrived on our floor. Without pulling away we stumbled out of the elevator towards our room. Just when the elevator doors were about to close I heard the old woman saying

"_Newlyweds… Never get enough…tsss"_

As we found our room we literally fell into it. Right now I didn't care about my clothes anymore. I was sure I was going to be naked in less than 20 seconds. As soon as he closed the doors he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, unbuttoning his shirt while he kicked off his shoes and sucked on my neck.

Damn right, granny. Right now we just can't get enough.


	10. Comfort

**_Hey Guys! I'm so very sorry for not updating!!! But, as a compensation I'm giving you a triple update! XD_**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Alex_**

**_P.S.: I'd love to get some feedbacks!_**

* * *

Comfort

"Harder, Derek! Harder!"

"Oh god, Meredith…I….Fuck!"

"Oh god…yes! Yes! God…Derek!"

I could feel it coming. The tightening of my insides. The pressure building. Then my orgasm hit me. Hard. I felt Derek coming with me as out shouts filled the big hotel suite. Our bodies covered in sweat still connected to each other for a few moments. I liked the feeling. It gave me a strange feeling of security. That after our climax he wouldn't immediately pull out and lay next to me or even stand up and go to the bathroom like Anthony always did. He stayed in me, just like he didn't want to let go. It made me not feel like just some girl he fucked. In, out, climax, leave.

After a few minutes, when our breathing normalized, he pulled out and he removed the condom. I don't know how many of them we used this night. Or should I say morning? It was already 2 am in the morning. Another thing I never did with Anthony.

With Anthony, the most I could get was two rounds. That was it. He would thrust, climax, pull out and fall asleep open-mouthed. Sometimes he would drool. Eeew!

But with Derek. Phew! I lost count on how many rounds. He really knows how to please a woman, to give the ultimate pleasure. And that wore me out. I'm exhausted. From all the screaming and moaning and exploring. Seriously! Who would have ever thought that this day will come?

"I…I think we should maybe…"

"…sleep.", I finished his sentence. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Goodnight Meredith."

"Good morning, Derek.", I replied and giggled.

He turned to face me and softly kissed my lips. Again just like a habit. And this time I didn't freak out. It felt so comforting, so caring and…loving. He turned away and I thought he would sleep at the other end of the bed. But differently than I expected he spooned me and wrapped his strong arms tightly around me.

That's how we drifted off to sleep.

Feeling secure and loved.

And totally satisfied.


	11. Feeling Derek's POV

Feeling; Derek's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, wasn't the bright sun shining into the window, through the curtains. I actually didn't even wonder why the sun was shining in Seattle.

No, the first I noticed was Meredith. We laid there, our arms and legs entangled. Her warm and smooth body laid against mine. I couldn't help but thinking that our bodies fit perfectly. Then our last night's "Mind-blowing adventures" wandered in my mind. I had to smile. She wasn't just some easy lay to me. And I had the feeling that she knew, it was more than just mind-blowing sex. It was so much more. But most important?

I had a feeling, that I could love her.

As crazy as it sounds! I know we've known each other for only…like…12 hours? There was this feeling. And I couldn't shake it off. I didn't want to.

That's when I opened my eyes and realised that she was on the phone…

"_Room service? Yeah, I'd like to order some breakfast."_, her angelic voice said. Mmmmh…breakfast…I definitely need it after our marathon last night. Or should I say this morning?

"_Uhm…Two cups of coffee, fruit basket, uhm… Do you have pancakes?_Mmmh…Pancakes…I love pancakes with maple syrup. Mixed with blueberry syrup. I know, it sounds weird, but hey! That's me!

_Great! I'll have…u__hm…two plates of pancakes…syrup? Well, could I have a cup with maple syrup and a cup with blueberry syrup? I…I like them both…_, she said and giggled. God, how much more adorable can this woman be? Her giggle, her eyes, her curves, she orders breakfast, she loves pancakes with maple and blueberry syrup…and let's not forget the earth shattering sex.

"Ok, thanks!", she says one last time and turns around to face me. "Oh, you're awake! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, no! It's fine! I heard you ordered breakfast?"

"Yeah, I was kinda hungry…you know after last night…", she giggles. You gotta love that giggle.

"So, I like maple and blueberry syrup too. On my pancakes, I mean…"

"Seriously?! My friends think it's sick and twisty, but I love it! It's the best!" I just had to grin.

"Good morning.", I said and leaned in to kiss her.

"It is a very good morning!", she said and kissed me back. Like a habit. Smile.

"Oh, what's the time?", I asked. Crap! I forgot that I have to get to the hospital today.

"A little past 10. You have to get in today?", She asked and I could hear her disappointment.

"Well, not until 2 in the afternoon. But you could come with me!", I suggested. I didn't want to leave her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I have other things I could do and…"

"Come with me, to Seattle Grace. Please?", I pleaded and pouted playfully.

"Hmm…Only if we say good morning to each other in the shower…", she said and walked towards the bathroom.

How I feel?

Horny.

---

"Oooh…You made it too, Shep!", Mark greeted me. "Meredith."

"Mark"

"Hi Mark"

"So I see you made it out of your suite…", he said with a knowing grin.

We just arrived at Seattle Grace, hand in hand, after we had hot shower sex and ate pancakes off of each others bodies and then had hot shower sex again. We went straight to the cafeteria, where we also met the other…bidders…

"Meredith! You made it!", Dr. Stevens-Karev screamed.

"Hi, Iz!"

"Hey Mer!", Karev said.

"Who won? Who Won?!", Yang asked curiously.

"I did! I'm sure I won!", Montgomery said.

"_I have a feeling, Derek"_, she whispered into my ear.

"_Good, or bad?"_, I whispered back.

"_I'm not sure…__"_

"Hey! So who won?!", Mark asked.

"Uhm…well…", What was the point? They knew we did it.

"Cristina won.", Meredith said.

"Whoot-whoot! Give me my money, guys!"

"Damn it! I was so sure I was going to win!", Mark said. Haha, busted!

"Yo, we should make a forum about betting on Mer's love life! This should be fun! With all the bidders…". Crap! Was her love life really that interesting? Was she even available when we joined the Mile High Club?!

"Uhm…well…", She said with uneasiness in her voice.

"Yeah! We should call it the "MerDer Betting Forum!", Cristina said full with enthusiasm.

MerDer?

"MerDer?", Meredith asked. See, we fit! We're also thinking the same thing!

"Well, Meredith and Derek. Mer & Der. It fits perfectly!", Izzie explained. MerDer, huh? I like the sound of it.

"Well, you guys are a couple, right?", Izzie asked again. Oh oh. I'd love to be her boyfriend but what about her?

"Uhm…well…", Meredith started again.

"Meredith?!", a voice from a different direction came. I turned around to face a muscular man in my age. I was fearing the worst.

"Anthony.", Meredith replied in a cold, cutting voice.

"Mer, I…", this Anthony guy said. Obviously they knew each other.

"Anthony!", she said again with fake happiness in her voice. "This is my BOYFRIEND, Derek Shepherd. Derek, this is Anthony Meyer."

Boyfriend…Hmm…I like the sound of it. But what I like much more was something else…

MerDer


	12. The Ex and theSex

The Ex and the…Sex

Great. Anthony. I knew I had this feeling! Aaargh. I hate that stupid moron! But I did like the sound of introducing Derek as my boyfriend. Hehe. In your shit face, Anthony! You want to know what happened? Well, you see… Oh, McShitFace is actually talking to me.

"What do you want, Anthony?", I spat. No need to be nice to him.

"Derek Shepherd, huh? I see you have a thing for surgeons. World-class surgeons.", he said. Haha, you ain't no world-class surgeon!

"Wrong again! I have a thing for Derek Shepherd! Besides, you're not a world-class surgeon!", I retorted. Haha, eat that, shit face!

"Really? You think? So, if your "thing" for him is that strong, did you tell him about…", he started. Oh no! Hell no, he wouldn't get to finish THAT sentence!

"Shut the freaking hell up, McShitFace!", Cristina yelled. Thanks! Poor Derek, he hasn't said anything since Anthony stepped in. I could see the confusedness in his handsome face.

"Uhm…well…I…I should see the…uhm…patient! Right!", he managed to say.

"I'll take you there, Shep! See ya!", Mark said and they both walked out of the cafeteria. Great!

"Anthony, one more freaking time for the retarded! .?!", I asked him again. I'm so sick of him.

"Uhm…we're having a few car pile-up's coming in. We need to leave, Meredith.", Izzie said and they all ran off. Oh, great friends they are. Fabulous! Leaving me all alone with McShitFace. Yup, that's my McName for him.

"So this is how you greet me?"

"For fuck's sake, spit it out! What do you want?!?!?!" I was getting really, really annoyed.

"Well, I also have a consult. Not the same as Shepherd and Sloan. "

"Anthony, just say it. I'm not getting hotter." What's the point in saying `I'm not getting younger`? I am young.

"Meredith, please come home."

"Ha! That fucking whore house is not my home!"

"Mer, please! I…I love you! I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Well I knew. You, Anthony Meyer, were screwing the waitress from our favourite restaurant, Amy Rogers, on my favourite red silk sheets!"

"Please, I'm sorry! It was just one time. I…I was drunk! And…I…you were working and I went to the restaurant to get drunk and she took advantage! Please Mer, give me another chance!"

"Take advantage. Ha! There are always two people!"

"But Mer…"

"One year! It has been more than one year! You hurt me, Anthony! We were together for…what? Four years?! We were freaking engaged!!! I was thinking that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you! But you know what? I'm happy it turned out this way, because now I can see for who you really are. McShitFace!"

That did really good, to get it off of my chest. And then I thought of Derek. I had to smile. I felt comfortable with him, not like with Anthony. With Anthony, everything had to be perfect. The dining table, the outfit, the speech, the shoe laces, the…I don't freaking know what else. With Derek, I don't feel this…tense. Not being scared that it might be not perfect.

I walked down the halls when I saw Derek coming from the opposite side. He smiled, when he looked up and met my gaze.

That's when I pulled him with me to an on-call room.


	13. Confrontation

Confrontation

"That was…"

"…great.", I finished his sentence.

"I always knew on-call room were there for something besides having a nap.", he grinned.

I love having sex with him. But this time I felt guilty. The sex was great, that's not the problem. But we had sex just after my confrontation with Anthony. It just wasn't fair for him to be pulled in into this whole mess. I knew Derek was going to ask me about Anthony as soon as he got the chance, that's why I pulled him into the on-call room. It's just not fair.

"So, you and Anthony Meyer?" I knew this would come.

"Yeah, we were kinda together…"

"Were. Not now, right?"

"There's nothing to worry about… Are you jealous?"

"Who, me?! I don't get jealous! I just…wondered….", he replied not very convincingly.

"Sure."

"Seriously! It just…took me by surprise. Will you tell me what was on between the two of you? There seemed to be an interesting history…", he asked gently, not wanting to push me. Another thing I like about him. He's not that pushy like Anthony. I can go on with my tempo.

"I'll tell you. But not now."

"Okay", he smiled.

"God, I really need fresh clothes. I can't stand to stay in this uniform for another hour!", I said, trying to change the topic.

"Well, then let's get your clothes as soon as we can leave this hospital."

"I'm not sure I can wait that long. I have to go find Lexie! We have the same size!", I exclaimed surprised by my genius idea.

---

"Lexie?"

"Lex!!!", I yelled across the half hospital.

"Meredith?! What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too!", I said sarcastically.

"And why are you still wearing your uniforms?! You're in a hospital! Aren't you supposed to be in the sky…like… right now?!", she exclaimed, ignoring my comment. "Hi by the way!" she remembered and hugged me.

"See that's why I need you! I have no clothes with me!"

"So you need mine?!"

"Well…uhm…yeah! We've the same size! Pleeease Lexie! You've always been my favourite sister!!!", I begged and pouted. The pouting always works, I just know.

"No! Don't pout! You're older than me but right now you're behaving like a five-year old!"

I continued to pout. I know it would work. It always works.

"Alright. I have some clean stuff in my locker. But bring them back clean!"

"Thanks!!!"

"Ugh, I had to work with Meyer today. Shitface! To bad he's kinda hot…but no, his attitude…ugh!"

"Yeah I know. He's McShitFace."

"Hey, we have this new neurosurgeon here for a consult…", she said. Really? A neurosurgeon?

"Oh really? What's he like?", I pretended to know nothing about it.

"He's really nice to look at. Oh and this Mark Sloan, the plastic surgeon? They're some fine piece of man candy!", fans herself.

"So, Derek Shepherd is nothing for you?"

"Noo! He's my boss! I'd never do that! He's just got the great hair but…wait! I didn't tell you his name!", she said. That's when Derek just passed the halls and came to stand next to me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips naturally.

"Hey", he greeted and kissed me on my left cheek.

"Hey"

"Ooooh…I get it now!" Lexie said and grinned knowingly. I had to mark my territory.

"Derek, this is my sister Lexie Grey, first year intern. Lexie, Derek Shepherd, neurosurgeon…"

"…and your boyfriend."

"Huh?"

"And he's your boyfriend, right? It's pretty obvious the way you two look at each other, it kinda makes me feel…needless", she explained while he started to kiss me again. This time with tongue. Hihi.

"Ok, I gotta go…uhm…eh…patient! Right, check on a patient. Bye! Nice seeing you here, Mer!", Lexie said and ran off.

"So, your sister, huh?", Derek said after we broke apart.

"Yeah, so when can we get out of here?"

"Soonish. What do you think about a date? With me? Tonight?" Seriously, my day is getting better and better.

"I'd love to", I said happily and kissed him again.

"Dr. Shepherd!", a voice, all too familiar said and we broke apart again. I turned around to face him.

"Dr. Meyer. Is there anything you need?", Derek replied professionally. Oh no. Great. Why can't he just stay out of Derek and my…relationship-thingy?

"Meredith, can I talk to you for a second?", he asked. Haha, no way, McShitFace!

"No!"

"Meredith, please! You need to know that he…"

"She said no. Respect it!", Derek said. What is he hiding?

"So you don't want to let me explain?!", Anthony said, directed to me.

"Actually no! I'm going to change.", I said and walked away. I think I should've brought Derek with me.

Confrontations. Sooner or later we'll have to confront them. The problems, the people we lied to, the people we hurt or the people we despise. We have to confront them, if we want to or not. Some say it's the best to talk it all out. To explain why they did what they did. But sometimes it's not always the best thing to do. Sometimes it's better to be left in the dark. To not know something. Or we just don't want to confront them. But eventually we'll do it. We just do it, not knowing why we want to do it or just out of curiosity. Confrontation don't always have to be bad, right?

What I do know, is that Derek is hiding something. And I don't' think it's something I want to know.

But that's exactly what I'll do.

Just wait.

Left in the dark.

I will find out.

Eventually.


	14. Double Meaning

**OMG I just realised I mixed up the chapter "Confrontations"! I'm so so so sorry about that! But now, it's here in the right order. Again, very sorry for this!**

Double meaning?

He's hiding something. Something major. He's acting weird. Which proves that he's hiding something, right? Something major I mean. Something I shouldn't know, which is why he's hiding something. He's hiding something that major that he thinks I shouldn't know. Which is why he's hiding it. I guess.

Stop!

I have to get out of here. Right now. To Cristina's place. Get my clothes, get ready for the date.

Wait! Is there still a date?

Or is it natural that if you find out your date is hiding something major the date is cancelled?

Are there any rules?

There should be if there aren't any. Written, I mean.

Why does this have to be so hard?

"So, why are you hiding in the locker room?", Derek asked.

"Uhm…I…Derek is there something you want to tell me?"

"Uhm…yeah I was just wondering because we didn't use a condom in the on-call room and firstly in the plane and…"

"Don't worry, I'm kinda clean."

"No, it's not that it's just…"

"I'm on the pill, Derek. No need for worries."

"Ok, that's good I suppose…"

"So is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Tell you what? What did you hear?!", he asked. He was hiding something. His voice was…nervous.

"It's just that you're acting weird and what Anthony said…NOT that I trust Anthony…I never did actually but it's just…I mean we're not considered as a couple, we're just going out on a date, which is what normal people do when they date and I'm not sure if after this there's still the date I mean you might have cancelled it and I don't want to dress up for nothing, I could stay at Cristina's if you mind and you can have the suite for yourself but I was just asking because I'm not sure that…"

"Stop!"

"W…Wh…What?", I asked completely perplex.

"We are still on a date, tonight. You don't have to dress up. Jeans and a nice top will be perfectly fine.", he said and came over to kiss me. He ignored my question about the hiding thing! He tricked me!

"Ok. So is it okay if I go now and come back later and meet you here in the lobby for the date?"

"Sure. See you later!", he said and kissed me again. I never want to stop kissing him again…

"S..ee.. you…l..la..later", I stammered, still breathless from our kiss.

"I'll miss you!"

Okay…sooo…

Date.

With Derek.

Non-fancy.

Where is he?!

Oh, there he is. He changed his shirt.

Hot. That man is h-o-t. No questions.

"Hey! I missed you."

"You missed me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh" I was stunned.

"Is this your car?! Is this a Bentley…"

"…Continental GTC. With 552 PS. Yes."

"Wow, that's hot! You…this is hot! You like fast cars?"

"Well, the only thing I like about this car is the force. I have a thing for fast cars. The need for speed, you know?" I've always had a thing for fast cars. I used to watch every GP on Formula 1. Gotta love Hamilton.

"Wow, I mean, I like them too. That's…wow", he said. He was still speechless. Why do men always underestimate us women? Damn fools they can be!

"You wanna drive me in my baby to our date?"

"I'd love to! By the way, you look ravishing!"

"Thanks", I replied and we sped off.

---

"Minigolf Night Adventure with glow-in-the-dark balls?!"

"You don't like?", he asked not sure what to think about my outburst.

"It's just…I suck at Minigolf. And in the dark…"

"I'm sure you'll do great!"

"Seriously! I suck at Minigolf!"

"We'll see.", he said optimistically and grabbed our golf clubs.

---

"That's the last hole!"

"Ugh, Thank god!", he exclaimed.

We were at the last hole. He wouldn't believe me that I suck at Minigolf so I had to show him. I swear I didn't do it by purpose when I hit him! It's just not in my blood. The patience thing. Unlike him.

Okay, sooo…position myself

Check.

Extend my arms.

Check.

Momentum draw back.

"Hmpf!"

Shit! I hit him. Again. Damn it!

Why is he holding his own crotch?!

Oh, I guess I hit the wrong ball. I looked around, nobody near us. New idea. Smirk.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!!!"

"It's ok, I'm fine."

"Let me have a look.", Is aid and started to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants.

"Meredith…you can't…there are…oh my god! Please stop!"

"Come on, it's dark! Let's have some fun!"

"Oooh…jesus!"

I grabbed his big, now hard member. The feeling was like soft silk over hot steel. Smooth and yet hard. I began to lick his head, slowly, softly. Then I stuffed in as much as possible and started to suck. Forcefully, hard. I could feel him jerk and whimper, trying to keep his voice low. As I felt him near the edge I sucked even harder. He couldn't hold himself anymore as he released himself into my mouth, moaning my name out loud. I swallowed every last bit of it. God, he really is delicious.

"Meredith…that was…wow!", he panted as I zipped up his pants and buckled his belt.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!", I said with a dirty smirk on my face.

"We should get back to the hotel. Immediately!", he said urgently and we walked back to my car.

"See, I told you I suck at Minigolf…"


	15. Limits

Limits.

You know in high school when you write exams you always have a time limit. Or presentations. There are always limits. And then you use the given time, 'til the limit. And then time's out. No more time. You have to stop writing or talking. There's just no more time left. You knew it from the beginning how much time you have. You knew exactly when you have to stop writing. Or talking.

Or dreaming.

In my case; dreaming. The weekend's over. He has to go back to New York. I have to go back to…well…sky, I guess.

The most stupidest thing for me? I'm falling for him. Hard. And I have no idea if there's anything more. Of course he said those things but maybe he was just trying to get me to stay with him for the weekend. He said it was just strictly physical.

I just wish we would've had more time. More time to get to know each other. I bet I could get him. He was the one who said I was the best sex he's ever had.

But time is out.

No more time left.

Nothing can be changed.

Things that I should've said weren't.

So now we're standing here at the airport.

Staring at each other not knowing what to say.

Awkward.

"So…I have to get ready…the plane…I'm already late." Time limits. Again.

"I…uh…enjoyed our weekend…"

"Uhm…yeah…me too…"

"Do you think we could repeat that? Not the sex thing, I mean…maybe we could…I don't know…get to know each other better?" This man reads my mind. Say something, Meredith!

"Hey! Mer!", a masculine voice yelled from the other side. Oh…uhm…what's his name? John?

"Hey, how are you?". Hug. Jeremy? Jim?

"I'm fine! Getting ready for New York." Oh, his hand is making its way to my ass. Josh! Josh Halterman. Business man, stupid guy. Slimy guy. Rich. Don't know how he made it this far.

"Oh! Well, see you later!" Kiss left, kiss right. Gone.

Strange.

"Who was that?"

"Oh…just some guy I met once on the plane…"

"So you kiss people you barely know?!" Wait, is he raising his voice?!

"Well, I guess so…No! I don't!"

"Sure…" Is he jealous?! Hihi… Grin.

"What are you grinning at?!" Grin wider.

"You're jealous." Serious façade.

"No, I'm not!" Façade breaking…

"You SO are…don't deny it…"

"I do not get jealous! I just didn't like how he was touching your ass." Shit! Façade down.

Grin. He's jealous. Happy dance. He's jealous! Hehe…

"He was not. He was going to… You're so jealous."

"I'm not…okay, I am. So what? I like you. You know that! It's more than just something physical between us. I feel it, you feel it. And I know the circumstances aren't the best, but we could try. You know…date?"

Damn! How can you say no to that?!

"I…I…it would be okay, I guess." Liar. You love this idea.

"Really?", his eyes, almost sparkling.

"Yeah, sure! Look I have to go…but we can talk on the plane…", I said turning around.

"Wait!"

"Is there something more?"

"Yes."

He pulled me in to a hug and gently pressed his warm lips onto mine. His tongue slowly parting my lips. Our tongues, meshing in a passionate, loving dance. He's a good kisser. He's a really good kisser. With one kiss he can take my breath away, make me feel dizzy.

"Bye", he whispered.

"…uh…b..", was all I could manage to get out.

Time's out. But every time our time is out something ended. Something good. Something bad. It can be anything. But sometimes endings are good. With endings we can start something new. Fresh. So, our hot, sexy, porny weekend ended. Yes, something good ended. We ended porniness. Which is sad. But it doesn't have to end because what's starting now leads to it…

Dating.


	16. Dating

Dating

So…uhm…dating. He said we could date. And I agreed. We'll date. After we refreshed our Mile High Club Membership he gave me his number. He told me that I should call him whenever I want to. So we could meet and date. But how is this going to work? I'm going to live in Seattle and he'll be in New York! Dating?! More like transcontinental booty call. But he did say "dating" and not…well just sex. So…we're actually taking it…slow?!

I agreed to no sex with McDreamy?!

Am I McCrazy?!?!?

Oh, great…Cristina totally got me into her McObsession.

Sometimes I wonder how she can be a surgeon.

Okay that wasn't nice.

I should call him, right? I said that I would call him. It's been five days now. Well, actually 108 hours 47 minutes and 12…13…14…15 seconds.

No, I'm not obsessed with him!

Okay, well maybe I am a tiny little bit.

I should call him.

Speed dial. Okay, I AM a little bit obsessed.

_Ring Ring_

He's not picking up…

_Ring Ring_

Maybe he's having a surgery…

[i]Ring Ring[/i]

But then he would've turned off his phone…

_Ring Ring_

And combox would come…

_Ring Ring_

I bet he already forget about me…Maybe he's screwing some syph nurse right now.

_Ring Ring_

I bet he forgot me! That moron!!!

_Ring…_

Asshole! Liar! Bastard! Son of a…

"Hello? Still there?!", his voice asked. That was damn close, buddy!

"Derek?"

"Meredith! You called! And there's me thinking it was all over…", happiness evident in his voice. Good sign.

"It's been only five days!"

"Four and a half days.", he replied, proud that he remembered.

"Doctor Shepherd, have you been counting days?"

"Yes…No!…uh…No..Yes! I missed you…". That guy really is dreamy.

"Aaawww…I missed you too. A lot."

"Anyway, are you off this weekend?"

"I am, actually. I am."

"So, we're dating?"

"More like transcontinental booty call…", I mumbled

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Weekend is good. See you at the airport!"

"Wait! You don't know my flight!"

"I'm an air hostess. I know things. Goodbye, Derek."

"See ya!"

---

"Dinner was good, right?", he asked nervously.

"Dinner was great. Especially dessert…"

"I can never go back to the ladies room there…"

"Only if you're cuming with me…". Hehe…

"Sooo…Suite?"

"Yes"

"Sex?"

"Definitely."

---

…With one final trust he send us both over the edge. Again. After we've finally relaxed from our fifth…sixth…seventh? round, we laid next to each other, Derek wrapping his strong, muscular arms protectively around me. So safe. We've been dating for almost four weeks now. He often came over to Seattle during the week and often at the weekends. I was falling. No doubt. And I knew he wasn't playing mind games.

I had to tell him.

"Derek? Still awake?", I whispered gently.

"Huh? Is something wrong, honey?", he asked concerned. I turned around to face him. He looked so handsome with his hair ruffled and still having the post orgasm grin on his face. I hope the grin will stay…

"Derek…I…please don't freak out…I…"

"Don't worry, I won't. You can tell me everything, Meredith."

"I'm falling in love with you." Please don't be mad. Please don't run away. Please don't leave me. Please don't…

Wait, his grin is getting even bigger, if possible.

"You know…"

"What?", I asked nervously.

"Me too. I'm falling in love with you too.", he said and kissed me gently.

Did he just say that?

He's falling in love with me?

Smile.

Grin.

Kiss.

And everything was perfect.


	17. Vibration Part I

**Hey guys! I'm back from my way too long hiatus! Due to the chapters mix-up from last time (sorry again!) it is possible that you've already read the next few chapters! It should be in right order now though! Happy New Year!^^**

Vibration; Part I

Earthquakes are measurable vibrations of the earth's surface. The clearly largest portion of noted earthquakes is however too weak, in order by humans to be noticed. Vibration is occasionally desirable.

No, scratch that. It's always desirable.

With a few exceptions of course.

It's been a week since I told Derek that I'm falling for him.

Honestly? I'm kinda getting worried.

He hasn't been calling so often anymore.

Should I be worried?

"Houston, we have a problem.", Cristina said in her "astronautic" voice.

"Huh?!"

"God, Alex can be soooo stupid sometimes!", Izzie exclaimed.

"What happened this time?!"

"_Sooo, we have the whole house just for us. Mike won't be home from daycare 'til five. What should we do?", Alex asked._

"_I was thinking about doing the laundry and then bake some muffins…"_

"_Iz! You can do that when Mike's at home! We should totally have sex!"_

"_I…what?! No! Okay, we should do something we both like."_

"_Sex"_

"_Except that"_

"_Let's jog!", he suggested._

"_Alex…How about we visit the local arts museum?", Izzie whined_

"_Oh come on! This is stupid…we should be totally having sex!"_

"_What about we both do something we don't like?"_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Clean the toilets!"_

"_Or visiting your mum!"_

"_Alex! Did you just seriously compare my mum to a toilet?!"_

"_No! No…yes…well…I don't know!"_

_Silence._

"_Let's have sex.", Izzie gave in._

---

_Ring Ring_

Oh! That's gotta be Derek.

"Hello?"

"Meredith? Hey! It's me! Look, I have something really important to tell you…", he blurted out. Oh god, not good.

"Okay…"

"It's just…will you meet me at Joe's? You know, the bar across Seattle Grace Hospital? I need to tell you in person…"

"Sure…what time is your plane arriving?"

"Uhm…I… I'll meet you there in an hour. Bye!", he said and hung up.

No, I miss you. That was bad.

Not good.

Bad vibration.

* * *


	18. Vibration Part II

Vibration; Part II

I was at Joe's, sitting at the bar. It was a good location to break up with me, I guess. I'm sure he had it all planned out. That, if I was broken, I could drown myself into Tequila. I bet there's another woman. Some kind of model maybe. He's smart. He had it all planned out. Smart neurosurgeon.

He entered. He's looking for me.

Oh god. I don't think I could handle it all.

He saw me. Making his way towards me. No grin as usual.

Bad sign.

"Meredith...", he sighed.

"I know! I know! It's...I totally understand! Was it me? Did I do something wrong?! Please just tell me! I have to know what I did wrong!!!"

"What are you talking about?!", he asked, clearly confused. Either he's a good actor or he has no clue.

I thinks it's the latter.

"You're not breaking up with me?"

"What?! Why would I break up with you?! Do you want to break up?!"

"No! NO! It's just...you've been acting really weird and you haven't called so I figured that..."

"Meredith! I'm not breaking up with you!"

"Okay...so, why were you a little absent? Not that I'm that clingy but..."

"I'm transferring to Seattle Grace!"

"You are?! Oh my god! That's great!!!", I squealed. Damn fool, Mer! What were you thinking?! He's not the guy to cheat on you! Stupid Meredith!

"Is it? It is, right? I was not sure how you would react so...I just signed the contract with Richard..."

"This is great!!! I don't know what to say!"

"Then don't say anything...come with me...I'll show you something", he said and led me out of the bar. What was he doing?

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait and you'll see..."

---

I was stunned. I've never seen such a peaceful place in Seattle. I could see the lake, surrounded by trees. It was so quiet and...peaceful. But what were we doing here? Was he about to kill me?!

Stop it, Mer! You've watched too much crime shows.

I really gotta stop with them. Maybe one last episode…

"Do you like it here?", he asked.

"I love it! It's so peaceful!"

"You see the trailer over there?"

"Oh! Maybe we should leave! I don't want the owner to shoot in my butt."

"Believe me, the owner would rather smack your butt..."

"Huh?"

"I own this. The land, the trailer...all mine!", he said proudly.

"So...you own a trailer...nice...do you think we should christen in?", I asked suggestively.

"Definitely...", he said and led me towards the trailer.

---

There were rose petals everywhere. He planned this. He planned all of this! And I thought he was going to break up!

"This place is awesome, Derek!"

"I'm glad you like it because I have something to tell you..."

"Okay...". He was getting down on one knee, holding my hand. I'm pretty sure he's not going to propose, but what then???

"Meredith. The first time I saw you on the plane, I felt there was a connection between us. I never told you, but I actually really don't like flying. But since I've met you I love it. And not just because of the Mile High Club Membership...", he chuckled slightly at the memory of it, "It's much more than that. You've always been much more than a transcontinental booty call, as you call it. It's never been strictly physical. So I'm asking you. I'm asking for your permission for me to love you. Because...I love you, Meredith Grey. I love you."

Did he just seriously say that?! What are you supposed to say in this kind of a situation?

Follow your heart...

"I love you too, Derek.", I whispered.

And our lips met.

Good Vibration.


	19. Vibration Part III

Vibration; Part III

We were like animals. I could swear it was already the fourth round. I was sitting on top of him, his "jewel" still in me, slowly shrinking. We were both trying to catch our breaths when I felt it.

*Rumble*

What the hell is that?

*Rumble*

Realization. Shit!

"Derek, the earth is shaking!", I told him. He just smiled.

"I know! I'm seriously beginning to think the sex is even better, now that we love each other…", he said, thinking about it. Seriously?!

"No! Derek! The earth is SHAKING!!! .Shaking!!!"

*Big Rumble…rumble…rumble…*

And it began. The earth was really shaking! Earthquake! And he's still in me! Crap! I…I…

Oh GOD! That feels good!

Stop! You could die!

Damn, I would die a happy death!

"Oh…god! Mer, please! Fuck me!", Derek moaned.

"Derek…I…we can't! It's…it's….oh fuck!"

"Mer! Do it! God!!!", he yelled. The sensation was overtaking him. And me, I have to admit.

"But…I…"

I couldn't even finish the sentence and he flipped me over so that I was on my back. He wasn't wasting any minute and began to pound into me with great force. The sensation was overwhelming. The pleasure he was giving me plus the vibrations of the earthquake… I thought he was going to kill me with pleasure. The whole trailer was shaking, this time not just because we were having sex. The earthquake was powerful. So was my orgasm when it hit me.

"Oh my god! Harder, Derek! Harder!"

"Meredith! I'm going to…"

"Oh god! Fuck!", I screamed. I was never into dirty talk before, but with Derek everything changes.

Even my view of earthquakes.

It was like a perfect timing. The earthquake stopped after we reached our peak. He rolled off of me, onto his back, once again catching our breaths.

"Oh…Oh…my…god! That was…Damn!", he said between his breaths.

"Oh...yeah!"

"And you didn't want to?!"

"A tree could've fallen onto this trailer! We could have died!"

"Trust me! I would've died the happiest death of all men!"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Meredith.", he said and kissed me softly on the lips.

He totally changed my view of earthquakes.

Orgasmic vibration.


	20. Surprise

**Hiya guys! Enjoy these two updates cause they'll probably the last ones for the next month! As always, please take your time to let me know what you think about it, I really apprecaite that! **

**PLUS: A new story is on it's way, called "Shooting Star" and it will be AU!**

**Greez, Alex**

* * *

Surprise!

Surprises. I have to say, I appreciate surprises. No, I like surprises…Damn it! Okay, I love surprises! I think that, if you want to surprise a person, then you really think about it. How to surprise her, planning everything out, not giving the slightest hint. It's good, I guess.

Well, good surprises, that is.

But sometimes small surprises are enough. Small surprises that just make your day. Nothing big planned maybe just a cup of decaffeinated coffee or like putting the towel over the heater so every time we come out of the shower we don't freeze.

The small things count.

And I totally agree.

I woke up, my face hiding under the pillow, my left arms moving around on the sheets, looking for Derek's warmth.

Gone.

Not a good surprise you want to start your day with.

I look up from underneath my pillow, glancing frantically around.

Nothing.

I was just about to smash my head into the pillow when my eyes fell onto one single red rose on his pillow. He can be so cheesy.

And I love it.

I picked the rose up and inhaled it's special scent. I was never a girl who was into roses. They were so…cliché…I preferred the scent of lavender. But you know, with Derek, everything seems to change.

"Good morning, my love.", he said while entering the door with his hands full of…fish?!

"Morning…", I mumbled. What is he going to do with the fish?! "What are you doing with this fishy thing?", I asked and pointed at the fish he was holding in his right hand.

"Breakfast.", he stated matter-of-factly. Breakfast?!

"Fish…for breakfast…you…"

"Trout."

"Huh?!"

"It's trout. I was fishing." In jeans?!

"Oh…soo…trout for breakfast, I guess…". It can't be that bad, right?

He's laughing.

Why is he laughing?!

"Oh my god! Did you seriously think I was going to offer you fish for breakfast??!!", he managed to choke out between his laughter.

Surprise!

"You have got to be…"

And I was instantly silenced by his kiss. His warm lips meeting mine. I could never get tired of kissing him.

Or making love to him.

Because I know for sure it's not just sex anymore.

Not "Strictly Physical"

Love.

---

"Damn! Did you feel the earthquake last night?!", Izzie stated.

"Are you kidding me?! I had my hands on a heart when the earth decided to break dance! Of course I felt it!", Cristina exclaimed. Tsk…yep…that was Cristina.

"Ugh. Did your patient survive?", Addie asked.

"Yeah. I was massaging his heart. I think it helped.", Cristina said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I guess so. What were you doing when it happened, Mer?", Izzie asked me. Oh, I'm so not telling them.

"Uhm…I didn't feel it…I…was…sleeping! Yeah, sleeping!". Come on! Bite!

"Oh believe me! You were so not sleeping. The earth quake was a 6.5 on the Richter scale!", Cristina said. Damn!

"What scale? How good the sex was? I'd say on a scale to ten, it was definitely a gold 10…no wait, scratch that, a platinum 10!"

He did not just say that.

"What?!"

Okay, he did. He's so going to pay for it.

"You were having sex?!"

"Oh… oh. Was I not supposed to say that?", Derek looked quizzically to me.

No, Derek. You weren't.

---

Derek is so going to pay for what he just said.

Well, it was not that dramatically, but still. Now the girls are all…well…nuts.

Honestly? They can't wait for the next earth quake.

Me included.

We were all standing in the entrance at Seattle Grace with Mark, Derek, Izzie, Cristina and Addison. Cristina is watching at her wrist watch.

Addison nods.

Hehe.

The glass door opened and a fresh breeze blew in.

A girl aged 16 walked towards us. All smiling. We all watched her and greeted her briefly.

"She's hot.", Mark stated.

"Young enough to be your daughter!", Derek replied, shocked of his manwhore friend. Our eyes still following her steps. She spotted me and ran to me smiling. Their eyes growing wider.

"Mooom!!!", she exclaimed and fell into my arms.

Surprise, Derek!


	21. Surprise: Derek's POV

Surprise; Derek's POV

"_Mooom!!!"_

WHAT?! A DAUGHTER?!?!

"Derek, meet my lovely daughter; Leonora Grey" Oh my god. I'm…I…I'm going to freak out!

"Leonora, this is Derek. My boyfriend."

She's introducing me.

To her teenage daughter.

"Ouch, you didn't know?!", Mark asked in a shocked tone. No, Mark! I didn't know!

"Meredith!" Oh great. Anthony! Hey, won't just the whole hospital join this party?!

Does Anthony know?

"Leo! Hey! How are you?" Okay, he knows her. Am I the only one who didn't that she has a DAUGHTER?!

Why didn't she tell me?

Where was Leonora the past month?

Who's the father?

Why is she alone?

Why am I thinking these questions rather then asking them?!

"Hey Ant.", Leonora said with a snicker. Ant. Bugs. I like this nickname. So she doesn't like Anthony.

"Ah yeah. So, how's your mom?" She's standing in front of you, Ant!

"She's…"

"I'm great, Anthony! Why don't you just go prep a patient?"

"Huh?!...Aaaah!". Why did he look so clueless and now…so knowingly?!

_Beep_

Damn! My pager! Oh oh, 911 emergency surgery.

_Beep_

Mark's too. Oh, the consult!

"Sorry, gotta go! Was nice meeting you, Leonora!"

I'm so freaking out.

---

Emergency surgery. Simple surgery, but emergency.

"_Yeah, Sloan is HOT! "McSteamy" suit's him. I heard he already sl__ept with 75% of the nurses!"_

What? Who's talking?! Am I going crazy?! The scrub team is silent but chuckling.

I see Mark grinning.

Oh, the gallery.

Some interns talking. Ha, intercom's still on.

"_Sloan is such a manwhore! Shepherd is hot! He's hot and dreamy! He moved out here for his girlfriend! Totally McDreamy! I heard he's now a neurology attending. Everybody's gonna love the brain and the s__pinal cord now!"_

Haha, in your face, Mark!!! More, gossiping interns! More!

_Thump…tack tack tack…_

Damn! They left.

"_You think he believed it?"_

Believe what, Dr. Yang? Who?

"_I think he did. Stupid __Anthony almost blew it off!"_

What, Meredith?! What are you talking about?

Mark's shrugging.

"_Yeah. You know, he's probably freaking out about L__eonora! It's not very nice."_

Leonora? Mer's daughter?!

"_I doubt that Shepherd will pull out his hair and let it dye pink like S__hitface did."_

Shitface? Anthony?! What is going on?!

Chief.

Chief is going to give me all the answers…

---

"Chief!"

"Derek! How are you doing? Heard he survived!"

"Yeah…uhm… Leonora!"

"Leonora? Oh, she's here? Where is she?", Richard said and smiles.

"Yeah…she's in the cafeteria…with her mom."

Why is he frowning?

"Her mom?! Her mom's here?!"

"Well, yeah. Meredith."

Why is he laughing his ass off?!

"Derek, Leonora's not Meredith's daughter."

W-H-A-T?!

"She's not." I say calmly.

"No. Leonora is Izzie's cousin."

Haha.

Shit.

You're so going to pay for this, woman.

---

"Meredith Grey!"

"Yeah honey?"

"So…tell me about Leonora…What's her favourite colour?"

"Uhm…pink!" Ha! You're so going down. Hehe…

"Really? I heard her favourite colour is black…"

"Uhm…maybe today! She changes them everyday!" Sure, sure…

"When's her birthday?"

"11th October!"

"Not 12th?"

"She was born at 12 o'clock. So…11th or 12th."

"Really? I heard she was born 6th July, 10 p.m."

"uhm… That's because…"

"Meredith, she's not your daughter."

"She is!"

"Meredith. Your 27! And she's what? 16?! You got her when you were 11?! ELEVEN?!"

"Uh…I guess not then…"

"Meredith…"

Then she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for not being this stupid."

Huh?

"I did the same thing with Anthony. He didn't find out until three weeks later."

Haha, Anthony has an _Ant_-brain?

"So…this was a test?"

"Not really. She came out here to visit Cristina so I thought why not have a little fun?"

"I'm sorry I ended your fun so quickly."

"I'm glad you did."

Kiss.

With tongue.

Cough.

Cough?

Whispering.

"_You think it woul__d be silly to say "Get a room?"_

"_Honestly? Yes."_

"_Ah, who cares!"_

"Get a room already!", Cristina shouted.

"Cris! You're just jealous!"

"Of what?"

"We all have someone! And you're single! All by yourself.", Izzie said. What about Mark?

"What about Mark? And Addison?!"

"Dude, did you not notice them fucking around?!"

Eeew. I did not need to hear that.

"You know what?!", Meredith said. Seems like she has an idea.

"The "Unique" party! It's almost thanksgiving!"

"Oh yeah!", Izzie exclaimed happily.

Party.

Oh no!

Dancing.

"What's with the party?", Cristina asked grumpily.

"I'm gonna get you a date!" Hehe, what?

"No you're not, Mer."

"You do realize that you can't get in without a partner?"

"I can take Leonora."

"She's sixteen."

"I can take Joe."

"He's going with Walter. Like every year."

"Damn it! Okay, okay…"

A party.

Everybody dressed up.

Alcohol.

Music.

Dancing…


	22. Truth

Truth

Truth. In vino veritas. Why is it so hard for us to tell the truth? Why lie in the first place? Sometimes the truth is so unbelievable we don't believe it. We'd rather believe a lie. Or we don't even want to know. Or maybe we do?

"I don't like parties, Mer.", Derek whined. Yes, he was whining.

"But why not? And besides this is not just any party. It's the "Unique" party! "UNIQUE!"", I stressed the word.

"Do I really have to go?" God, he's such a big baby! But a cute one. No wait, all babies are cute so it's nothing special.

A sexy big baby.

That sounds weird. Ugh!

"Look at the ticket! Doesn't it prove to be an awesome party? Believe me, Derek! It's the best! Every girl gets dressed up as a sexy nurse or playmate!", I tried to convince him.

He looked at the invitation.

Then at the "Character Card"

"You have to go as a slutty nurse?!", he exclaimed.

Uh oh…

"Mark?", I said when I left the hospital and saw a familiar figure sitting outside on a bench.

"Hey Meredith." I sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking, ya know?"

"About what?"

"Derek"

"Oh."

I heard what happened between the two of them. And Shelly. Ugh. The truth is: I really can't see Mark as this guy. As a manwhore, yes. Well, not anymore since Addison. But I don't really think he'd screw his best friends almost fiancée. Of course I didn't tell Derek about this because it was still a touchy subject.

"He's my best buddy, you know? Well, "was" according to him.", he sighed and let his head hung.

"Why did you do it, Mark? Was there any reason?"

"Will you believe me if I tell you?", he faced me and looked hesitant.

"There are always two sides of a story. Let me hear yours.", I encouraged him. He sighed again.

"I didn't fuck Shelly." Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't fuck her. I didn't even know until in the early morning!"

He paused, waiting for my reaction. Then he continued.

"I knew Derek was going to propose to her and I also knew he was making a wrong decision. I never liked Shelly. Gold-digger, that's what she is. The whole Shepherd clan doesn't like her. Nobody knew what he saw in her. I told Derek that it was a mistake."

I felt a knot forming in my stomach. Derek had never told me much about his ex. This was all completely new to me.

"Anyway, I went to the bar that night. Manwhorish enough I prepared myself to pick up another chick. Then Shelly entered the bar, as usual in her slutty outfit.", he paused again.

"What happened then?"

"Double scotch, single malt. That's what happened. I went to the toilet and when I came back, Shelly sat on the stool next to mine. A double scotch, single malt on the counter. She ordered another one for me. I didn't understand why she was being so nice to me. It was creepy." He shuddered at the thought.

"I sipped on my drink and the next thing I know is that I'm alone in Derek's apartment. In his bed. Naked. With a note from Shelly." He shook his head. ""[i]Derek caught us in act. Explained everything to him. Xoxo Shelly[/i]", she wrote. What did she mean? In act?! Then realization hit me. I got dressed and called Derek a few hundred times."

The drink.

"The drink. She put something in my drink. She told me. She freaking told me that she put something in my drink to ruin mine and Derek's friendship! She said I was bad influence to him. Because I didn't like her. Damn right! I HATE her!"

Mark was not a bad guy.

I was right.

I knew he could never do that to Derek.

I believed him.

But will Derek believe the truth?

* * *

**Hey guys! First of all I'm really really sorry for this über-long hiatus! To be honest I didn't feel very motivated to write new stuff so this is kinda just a filler til I know where to continue this!**

**Alex**

**P.S. You know what would get me motivated? - Reviews. Lots and lots of reviews... Just sayin'**


End file.
